warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Rathuum
Operation: Rathuum is an event released with . Taking the place of Grineer defectors on behalf of Steel Meridian, the Tenno must prove themselves in Rathuum -Trial by combat held by the sadistic Kela De Thaym- in order to win the defectors' freedom. The event began on Friday, April 29, 2016 and will end on Monday, May 9, 2016 on PC. What You'll Need To Do Rathuum *Rathuum uses a gametype called Arena, which is a modified version of Team Annihilation where players face off against Grineer executioners. The first team to attain 25 kills is the winner. **Regardless of how many players are involved, the executioners will always outnumber the players by one member; thus a full Cell of 4 players will have to fight 5 executioners. **All forms of Gear are disabled during the match (which also disables the use of Emotes) and players cannot bring along Companions of any sort. Players need not to unequip either of these; they will be automatically disabled when Rathuum starts. **Before the match starts, a special modifier is applied and announced before the players are released. These modifiers are typically in favor of the executioners, making things more difficult for players. *There are 3 special mission nodes located on Sedna where Rathuum is held, each more difficult than the last. Winning a round of Rathuum will award the players Judgement Points, which are used to unlock rewards and Rathuum nodes with higher level ranges. Winning a match can also reward a random Mod, Fusion Core pack or Credit Cache depending on the tier of the node. **The first Rathuum node is unlocked from the start, and has a level range of 20-20. Winning a match at this node rewards 1 Judgement Point. **The second Rathuum node requires at least 3''' Judgement Points to unlock, and has a level range of 40-40. Winning a match at this node rewards 10 judgement Points. **The third Rathuum node requires at least '''10 Judgement Points to unlock, and has a level range of 60-60. Winning a match at this node rewards 25 judgement Points. *Once the player accumulates 100 Judgement Points, an additional node will unlock where players must face off against Kela De Thaym in an Assassination mission, in order liberate the defectors. Take note that accessing this node spends 50 Judgement Points every time, so players who wish to acquire all of Kela's drops will have to get additional Judgement Points. Assassinating Kela De Thaym *Kela De Thaym's Assassination mission is largely identical to a typical Assassination mission, where players must locate the room where she spawns and defeat her. **Unlike Rathuum, players are free to use Gear and Companions. *Once players reach Kela's boss room, they must activate a series of switches on the walls to fight her. There are four switches on each wall, and players must shoot the switches in order to progress to her arena above. **Each group of switches is protected by a metal disc, with an aperture big enough for one switch. The whole mechanism is connected to a floor-mounted Override Switch that is activated when a player steps on it. When the plate is activated the disc begins to spin clockwise, and players must shoot the switch that has turned green in order to access Kela's arena. Be warned however, as the area is crawling with Armored Rollers that can stagger players off the pressure plates, impeding their progress. **The number of switch groups is tied to how many players are there in the Cell; if there is only one player, then only on switch group must be interacted with, and so on. *When all the necessary switch groups have been interacted with, the platform in the center of the room lifts, transporting players to Kela's arena. After the cutscene, Kela jumps into the arena and battles the players. **Kela is incredibly agile, jumping from platform to platform and even grappling on the upper edges of the arena. Kela can summon Armored Rollers, and can launch a salvo of grenades or missiles, laying waste to a large area. **Once her health dips below certain points, Kela retreats to a nearby balcony, and the arena is bombarded via orbital strike every few seconds. In order to halt the orbital strike and lure Kela back into the arena, players must shoot switch groups similar to the ones below the arena, complete with Armored Rollers to hinder players. ***Unlike the switch groups below, players must deal with all four switch groups regardless of player count, and they must shoot each switch in order uninterrupted. Every successful shot causes the disc to spin faster as well, and players only have a limited window of time before the orbital strike begins again. ***Players only have about 15 seconds to activate the switches during the first orbital strike, and only 10 seconds during the second orbital strike. **When Kela is defeated, she is guaranteed to drop a Grineer-themed mod. She also has a chance to drop the blueprint for the Twin Kohmak. The Grineer-themed mod is unknown until players reach extraction, discouraging players from prematurely ending the mission if they get an undesired mod. ***Players will also be rewarded a random Saryn component once they reach extraction. ***Defeating Kela for the first time also awards players with the coordinates of the defectors' location. Once the players are back on the landing craft, they will receive a message from Steel Meridian, requesting that they turn over the coordinates to them so they can rescue the defectors. ***If the players have a Syndicate(s) whose Standing is higher than Steel Meridian's, they will also send a message requesting that the player turn over the coordinates to them instead. Regardless of who they choose, the coordinates are worth , and any alignments that Syndicate may have will also gain or lose Standing (i.e. giving the coordinates to Cephalon Suda will result in bonus Standing for the Arbiters of Hexis, and Standing penalties for the Red Veil and New Loka). Endurance *Defeating Kela De Thaym will unlock one last Rathuum node, where players must last for as long as possible and gain as many kills as possible before they all die. Players must get at least 25 kills to be eligible for the reward; an Orokin Reactor. **Unlike the previous Rathuum matches before it, players will only have one life; if they die, they will not respawn. In addtion the Scaling Enemies and Health Drain modifiers will also be active. What You Need To Know *As with most Conclave maps, designated locations periodically resupply Tenno with Ammo, Health Orbs and Energy Orbs. **The Health Orbs will restore 150 health, while the Energy Orbs will restore 50 energy. *The following is a list of all the possible Rathuum modifiers players may encounter; Rewards A Forma blueprint or one of the following stance mods can drop as end-of-mission rewards: *Rathuum 1: Pointed Wind, High Noon, Four Riders, Tranquil Cleave *Rathuum 2: Crushing Ruin, Final Harbinger, Vermillion Storm, Stalking Fan, Decisive Judgement *Rathuum 3: Crimson Dervish, Astral Twilight, Blind Justice, Tempo Royale, Vengeful Revenant In addition to the above rewards, there are a number of mods that Kela De Thaym drops when killed: *Electromagnetic Shielding *Acid Shells *Fomorian Accelerant *Harkonar Scope *Hunter's Bonesaw *Nightwatch Napalm *Rift Strike *Vulcan Blitz *Medi-Ray The Executioners The enemies you'll be facing are a new breed of Grineer – deadlier, different, and destructive. Good luck taking them down, Tenno! Scans are automatic when an Executioner dies, so players do not need to use workarounds such as Ore Gaze to ensure that the Executioners are scanned and added to their Codex. Clan Trophy Rewards Clan Rewards: All participating Clans will receive an event trophy for their attempts on the bonus final endurance missions. The following table lays out which Trophy your clan will earn depending on the Sum of all participating Members best Endurance Round. Notes *Fighting Kela currently requires 100 Judgement Points, yet only costs 50 Judgement Points once completed. *If you have more Standing in any Syndicate other than Steel Meridian , they will send two messages alongside Steel Meridian's that first comment, then ask for the Defectors location. In any case, handing over the information simply grants an instant +10,000 affinity for that faction, with no repercussions from the other. **Any syndicate can be given the Defector's location, regardless of affiliation. **Remember that gaining standing with one Syndicate will deduct standing from Syndicates that are enemies with said faction. **Only the syndicate with the most Standing will send the messages. Media Category:Event Category:Update 18